AATC:Life after Chipwrecked
by chipmunks R epicXD
Summary: This story shows the chipmunks life after AATC chipwrecked Two certain chipmunks become a couple. A big occasion is announced. and a new character is intoduced! What more could you ask for!
1. A cousin surprise!

AN This full story is set after chipwrecked just so you know XP I would be so happy if you could read even better REVIEW I will give you a bag of cheeseball if you do! XD

Alvin's POV

I was lying on the sofa with my brothers and Dave we were all so bored I was starting to feel like simon (boring! simon lovers dont eat me this is alvin's pov XP) The girls were on a big shopping spree with Claire and Zoe.I really don't see what is so interesting and fun about that. So I decieded to ask Toby to come and play some xbox with me. I went over to the telephone placed it on the table, put it on loudspeaker and dialled Toby's cell he picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Tobe!" I said enthusiaticlly.  
"What do you want Al?" he asked.  
"I wanted to ask if you would like to come and play on halo reach with me! I know I can beat you on Forgeworld! Not even Britt can come on bro!"  
"First of all im not your 'bro' do I have a bushy tail and fur? and can I bring my sister she is 13 and a expert on all of the Halos almost better than me and you!  
"Okay Okay what's her name?"  
"Jade"  
"Is she hot!" I asked jokinly.  
"I dunno i'm her brother and im not sure she 's into chipmunks"He said chuckling.  
"Well that's offensive" I said jokingly.  
"Okay then what time should we come?" He asked.  
"As soon as possible" I answered pleadingly.  
"Okay see you little dude!" He said.

When we both hung up I went to the kitchen got a soda and some cheeseballs and scurried on all fours into my brothers the chipettes and my room. I set up the Xbox and pulled out one of Brittany's games I read the front of it. It was Dance central. I smirked and hid it underneath my triple bunk bed were she would never find it. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"I shouted.

I ran towards the door, flipped up the lock and the door flew open revealing toby and a tall teen with long straight bleach blonde hair with a neon green and pink stripe in, she was wearing a neon t-shirt,  
light blue skinny jeans and neon green converse boots and she had a neon green bag on her arm.  
She suddenly looked up from her light pink blackberry (the phone not food der :p) revealing bright hazel eyes.

"Hi im Jade" she said smiling.  
"Im Alvin" I said happily.

Just the Theodore popped beside me and shortly after simon.

"Who is this?" asked simon wearily.  
"This is my younger sister,Jade" Toby said not looking up from his neon yellow Nintendo 3DS.  
"Hi Im Theodore!" Theodore said enthusiastically.  
"and I am Simon" Simon said blankly.  
"Okay then... are you guys coming in?" I asked.

As we all stepped inside Theodore and Simon jumped on Toby's shoulders and I began talking talking to Jade.

"Do you like computor games?" I asked her.  
"Yeah everyone says im like Toby but im not I dont like the annoying noise of computor games" she said.  
(PEW PEW PEWPEW PEW PEW XP)  
I began to laugh slightly.

"Everyone always says im a prankster too! All I did was made a Profile on a the same dating website aunt jackie was on pretending to be a man ,and telling aunt Jackie how attractive she was!"She said blankly.

I began to laugh hystericlly.

"I did the same thing to Dave." I said inbetween laughing

She began to laugh too. Just then Dave walked into the hallway.

"Hello Jade!" He said happily.

Then toby started to pretend to cough and Dave turned to him.

"Oh Hey Toby"he said not really caring.  
"Hi Uncle Dave long time no see!" she said happily.  
"There's a reason" Dave grumbled.  
"What's the reason?" Theodore asked.  
"Before Dave adopted you guys JAde tried to parachute off Dave's roof, however it did not go well and she put a whole in the middle of the roof and fell through it, then landed in the bath tub!"Toby exclaimed laughing like crazy.

Simon,Theodore and me started laughing to while Jade looked horrified. Just then the Chipettes and Claire walked in...

AN Was it good or bad I thought it was alright but kinda short the next chappy will be much longer! Please let me know and if you want PM me some ideas they will be much appreciated and I will give you full credit please review or PM me!


	2. The diary

AN so so sorry this took so long but im sure you guys will like this chapter you will heart it if you are a albritt fan to so read on ... XD

3rd person

"Hey guys!" claire shouted from as she walked in .  
"EEK Jade it is SO good to see you! Your So grown up and beautiful!" She commented "WAIT WHO IS THIS RANDOMER!" Brittany shouted as she hopped on Claires shoulder "Soz Britt I forgot you guys didnt meet yet..."Claire said "This is my younger sister, Jade isn't she ugly? Toby asked not looking up from his orange DS

Jade kicked him in the leg and Toby yelped in pain.

"I like this girl already and she has a fashion sense! Unlike people such as ALVIN" Brittany said laughing "Anyway im gonna go play on Dance Central" Brittany said still holding loads of mini shopping bags.

Brittany then ran into her bedroom that she shared with her sisters and the chipmunks. She jumped up onto the bedroom table.

"Where did I put that thing" She said to her self.

"ALVIIN!" She shouted through the house.

Just then Alvin jumped up beside her.

"Whats up Britt?" He asked her casually.  
"Have you seen Dance Central?"She asked.  
"Nope"He answered wearing a fake innocent face.  
"Okay i'll keep looking"She said sadly

Alvin then jumped off of the table smirking and ran out the bedroom.

Hmm where could it be she thought.

She looked underneath her a her and her sisters triple bunk bed.  
It was completely empty with nothing there. So she went over to the boy's bed.  
she bent down she saw the game but thats not what interested her it was a small red diary.  
She bent down and noticed it had 'ALVIN' written in yellow bubble writing.  
She dont know why but she really wanted to read it she hesitated for a second but slowly opened it.  
She began to read a page coloured in pink first.

this is what it read:  
Dear diary, today I thought would be just a typical school day , however it wasnt. Today was a day im sure life changed for me and my brothers. We met the chipettes. Their is three of them they are so much like me and my brothers the tallest one is called Jeanette she is very shy and quiet but I know Simon has a HUGE thing for her.  
The shortest one is called Eleanor and I know Theo likes her too.  
Their is one remaining her name is Brittany she is so beautiful! I know I like her and i wont doubt it(eww that sounds wrong coming from someone as awesome as me!)

Brittany rolled her eyes at how he ended it but she felt so relieved to know he like her as much as she liked him. She put it back where she found it. She left the game and went into the living room...

AN Did you like it please review I wanna here your thought on this one! click the pretty button you know you wanna ...  
Do it for me and the chipmunks and chipettes ... pweaaaasee :3 


End file.
